Horrible tricks, Wonderful rewards
by manga bookworm cutie
Summary: After the winter war, Hitsugaya and Hinamori have some crazy adventures with growing up and odd thing happening in the soul society, life is rough! suck at summarries m for later


**A/N: I got this idea after quickly skimming chapter 392 I think. Watev, if you don't like the paring, don't read.**

Parings:

Hinamori Hitsugaya

Rukia Renji(think right spelling)

Ichigo Orihime

**Prologue **

It was the middle of the winter battle and everyone was fighting their hardest. But no one was fighting harder than the young captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya. He had gotten all the way up to Aizen. Most people were either hurt or tending the hurt.

Though he was focused on the battle, his mind wondered down to the ground. Hinamori was still unconscious. Why had the _baka _vice captain come here , anyway? She was still sick. Not to say she was weak, she had taken on three aroncar with Rangiku's help. Just that he could see, even form this distance, that she still had those stupid bags under her eyes. Well, he couldn't yell at her right now. He a. couldn't leave the game this far in and b. she couldn't listen anyway. Now he was going to do a sneak attack. Aizen was distracted, it was his only chance to at least injure him. If anything, he would have a strong enough strike to disable him from his illusion powers.

He approached, hiding his spiritual pressure every step of the way, and laid a strong strike to the traitor's back trough the chest. But then something happened that no one expected, and nearly drove Hitsugaya into insanity. Hinamori on the ground got up and changed into Aizen. Oh, no he thought. If that's Aizen, then this is… He looked down, and sure enough Hinamori was there, his zampaktou stabbed through her already there scar. He was angry, sad, horrified, all at the same time at different things. But the anger overtook all else and he charged quick at the real Aizen.

**A/N: here's new stuff, it's the stuff that's from my head not the manga chapter 392**

He screamed and charged, all of his fury coming out at once, but Aizen knew all too well that this would be his reaction. The older man quickly moved out of the way and made a quick slash at the white haired child. The cut went from right below his eye to his chin, but Hitsugaya kept on attacking with the same intensity every time. Finally, after many strikes and cuts to both men, Hitsugaya made one final blow, and the mighty traitor of the Soul Society fell. Hitsugaya fell into a deep sleep after that. He woke up a few times, had vague memories of being carried, some fourth division workers, and a sleeping Momo. Everyone was worried about both kids , but the Captain Commander (don't even want to attempt his name) assured them that the small captain and vice could withstand anything, and if it was meant to be, they would live.

Hitsugaya woke up much before Hinamori, not knowing what to do or think. He just let everyone come and go as they pleased, all asking questions and telling their own stories of what happened. He was especially surprised to hear that Ichigo had taken on most of the aaroncar with his friends help. After a day or so he finally asked the question they were all waiting to hear. "What happened to Momo?" No one wanted to tell him that she was still unconscious, but Unahona finally dropped the bombshell. He immediately wanted to go see her, but they said no. He agreed to stay for a few more days then go see her, but only because no one can say no to the tiny 4th division captain.

Hitsugaya gradually regained his former strength. He left the 4th division a few weeks after his awaking, though he should have just stayed. He went and sat by Momo's side every day, holding her hand and talking to her. Every one gave up hope of her waking up, but not him. He knew that she was tiny, frail, and broken, but he also knew that she could withstand anything. She said that to him when they were younger, still living with his grandmother, that whatever happened, she could do anything if he was there with her. It was his drive to keep on living, the distance dream that she would wake up and they could be together, no Aizen, paperwork, or worries.

Well, all of his waiting paid off. After a few months, Momo did awaken. She was weak, and had to stay in the 4th division, but she was awake! He was so happy, not even Rangiku could ruin this.

**Chapter 1**

"I'm so happy to see you're awake, Momo _fukutaicho _(idk)!"

Momo rolled her eyes. That must have been the fifteen bagillionith time she had heard that this week. Yes, she had woken up, get over it already! In her mind, there was no doubt she would wake up. In the time she was asleep, she only dreamt of Shiro-chan. When she woke up, Rangiku told her that Shiro had come every day to see her. She was over joyed! Her Shiro did care! Maybe now would be the time to tell you that Histugaya and Momo had grown since the last battle. Momo had gotten womanly curves and umm… more assets, if you know what I mean. Toushiro had grown at least a foot and a half! And he buffed up, majorly! He was H-O-T HOT!!! (he he luv 'lil shiro!) Truth be told, Momo didn't recognize him when she woke up. She kept on screaming," Help, help! Pervert in my room, pervert in my room! HELP!!!!"

"Momo! Calm down! It's just me, Hitsugaya! "

"No, it's not you. Lil Shiro is just that, little! And your voice is too deep to be a little boy. Unnahrarah _taicho _help! Pervert in my room, impostor!

**A/N: I'm stopping at an odd place, I know. But I'm kinda tired and need to start with a fresh page to get more ideas flowing, so please review, not too many flamers, and I hope I have more chapters and fanfics soon! :p**


End file.
